A Place To Call Home
by JazzSquare24
Summary: Puck always said that she would never leave Thisby. But when the opportunity to start a new life with her brothers on the Mainland presents itself, the only thing holding her back is Sean Kendrick.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! This time I'm writing for Maggie Stiefvater's "The Scorpio Races". Phenomenal book. Those of you who haven't read it, should. Anyway, as much as I loved it, the ending wasn't enough for me. So I thought I'd do my own little adaption. Please review once you've finished reading!**

* * *

Life in Thisby is returning back to normal. November is coming to an end. The tourists are beginning to trickle out,which is a good and bad thing. Good because now Thisby won't be so crowded, I won't have to think about the Scorpio Races anymore, and hopefully they'll go home and talk about our merchandise to their friends, which will encourage more tourists next year.

It's bad because my brother plans to leave with them.

Regardless of the fact that I won the Scorpio Races, and regardless of the fact that one of his friends died, Gabe still plans to go to the Mainland and leave Finn and I behind. I suppose, deep down, I knew he would. And I've been trying to look on the bright side of things - he'll go and find a job and meet new people and be happy. But I also know, deep down, that I'm too selfish to believe it.

Gabe tries to lighten things up. He promises to come home on holidays, or if we ever need him. He says that he'll send us some money now and then. We don't really need it, though, now that I have a job. Finn's been looking for work, too. I think he's restless with the teapots, though.

"Won't you miss us?" Finn asks one night at dinner. The temperature in Thisby has been dropping significantly with December coming, so I managed to make a hearty stew that tastes better than the last two I attempted to make.

"'Course I'll miss you," Gabe says. "It'll be different without you two knuckleheads bugging me all the time."

Finn chuckles.

"What if you get lonely?" I ask.

"I won't. Hopefully I'll be too busy working and exploring to get lonely."

"You might say that now, but it'll be different when you're actually on the Mainland. Then it becomes _real._" I shove a spoonful of stew into my mouth to give myself time to continue my argument. "I think it's safe to say that you have never been lonely in your life. You've had us for so long. What's it going to be like when you go away and suddenly you have no one?" I'm pleased with my valid point. It's true. Gabe, Finn and I had our parents, and then we had each other for company. We've never been alone before. I couldn't imagine being on my own in some foreign place like the rest of the world.

"Come on, Puck." Gabe rolls his eyes at me. "I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself."

I hold my hands up in surrender and bring my bowl to the sink. "Just putting thoughts into your head," I say.

"If you did go to the Mainland," Finn says with his mouth full. "Where would you live?"

"If my employer doesn't house me, then I guess I'll have to stay in a hotel or something," Gabe says far too casually.

"What if you don't have enough money?" I ask.

"Honestly, Puck." Gabe places his bowl, rather harshly, in the sink. "Have you no faith in me?"

"It's not that I don't believe you can live on your own," I say to the window. "It's just . . . what if something happens to you?"

"Nothing will happen to me. I'm a grown man. You're my baby sister. It's time you stopped treating _me_ like the baby." Gabe gives me a firm look before stalking off to his bedroom and closing the door. I sigh when he's gone.

"Are you worried about him, Finn?" I ask.

He gives me the frog face. "I still don't want him to leave," he says softly.

"Me either."

"Do you think there's a chance that he'd take us with him?" Finn asks.

I shrug. Honestly, I doubt it. Why would he want to? If he was such a _grown man_ then he wouldn't want his siblings tagging along with him on his journey. Would he?

"It'll be really different with him gone," Finn mumbles.

"Yeah," I agree, scrubbing the pot that the stew was in fiercely.

"I don't like all this change, Puck," he says.

"I don't either," I agree.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I didn't mention it before, but the perspective of each chapter will alternate from Puck to Sean. This chapter is Sean :)**

**Shoot! I always forget the disclaimer! Well, Maggie Stiefvater owns everything. None of it is mine.**

* * *

Corr is struggling to adjust to his new lifestyle.

His lame leg bothers him. I catch him tugging at the bandages with his teeth or trying to flex his leg. This just causes him pain, but he hasn't learned his lesson yet.

He doesn't seem to process what happened to him in the races. I suppose that it's good that he's lively and energetic. But he won't be running in the Scorpio Races for a long time with his broken leg. And if people expect me to enter the races without him next year, they'll be disappointed.

In the mornings I take him to the cliffs so he can look at the sea. It calms him the same way it calms me. The sea is consistent - always moving, always there, always refreshing. It's a time for us to get away from the stables, for us to clear our minds and feel peaceful for once.

And sometimes we find Dove and Puck on the cliffs too.

It's an unspoken routine that we have. I'll bring Corr to the cliffs, and she'll bring Dove, and our horses will bond while we talk. Sometimes we don't talk. Sometimes we just sit and watch the sea. Some people would find that strange or awkward. But I think it's peaceful. I love Puck's company. I've never appreciated anyone's company more besides Corr's.

Usually when we're up on the cliffs, Corr knows that Dove and Puck are there long before I do. As soon as we're in smelling distance of Dove, he goes wild, dragging me along behind him toward her. I'm impressed by his strength, but it's obviously not what it was before the accident.

Once he finds Dove, he forgets about me completely and trots off to be with her. He's a little aggressive around her - he'll nip at her mane or neck for attention - which makes her shy. It's interesting to watch, actually. I've never seen Corr behave this way around another horse before.

We're up on the cliffs early one morning. A thick mist covers the ground, but I can still hear the roar of the ocean down below. Corr nibbles the grass absently. I scuff my shoe on the ground and shove my hands in my pockets. We both sort of forget each other while we wait for the girls.

Then Corr raises his head and pricks his ears, staring into the distance. It's foggy so I can't see much, but I know exactly who he's looking for. As quick as he can move with a lame leg, he bolts away from me, into the mist. I lose sight of him for a few moments. I call his name and I hear him whinny. When he comes back into view, he's trotting alongside Dove and Puck. She walks by her horse, holding the reins. She sees me, smiles, and releases Dove.

"I think he's happy to see her," I say when Puck approaches me. Corr is trotting around with his neck arched, showing off for the mare.

"He makes her a little nervous," Puck observes, her eyes never leaving Dove. I'd never known that there was another person in Thisby who cared for a horse as much as I cared for Corr. But then again, I hadn't known a lot of things until I met Puck.

"He won't hurt her," I say. I hope that she believes me. I think she does. I want her to trust Corr despite his dangerous nature.

She looks at me and nods. "I know," she says softly. Then she turns to face the sea and the wind teases some of her hair from her ponytail. I notice unease in her eyes, like something is on her mind. Puck is like an open book - her facial expressions show every bit of her emotions. Something is bothering her.

"Everything okay?" I ask lightly. I feel a little uncomfortable because if it's something personal, I don't want to pry. We haven't shared our deepest secrets with each other or anything. We're not that close yet.

"No," she says with a sigh. "My brothers."

"What about them?"

Puck sits in the grass and crosses her legs. I do the same. She immediately begins to pluck strands of grass from the earth and tie them in little knots. I watch her nimble fingers loop the blades through one another until she's formed a perfect ring with a dozen or so pieces.

"Gabe is still talking about the Mainland," she says. Her eyes are downcast but I watch her face as she speaks. "I feel like a fool for believing that he would stay if I won the races. It's why I entered, you know."

"To make him stay?" I ask.

"Yes," she replies. "At least for a little while longer. And he did . . . but now he's just as serious about going as he was before." Puck casts the ring of grass aside and sprawls out on her back. "You'd think he'd want to stay where his family is. Where his home is. He doesn't regard Thisby as his home anymore. But I still can't imagine why he would want to leave Finn and I." She puts her hands over her eyes and lies still for a few moments. She's a pure picture of sorrow and it makes my heart ache to see her so sad.

"I lost my mother to the Mainland, you know," I say.

Puck moves her hands from her eyes and gazes up at me. "When?"

"A long time ago. I barely remember her." I lie down beside Puck so that I'm shoulder-to-shoulder with her. I keep my eyes on hers and she keeps hers on mine.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. "What happened?"

"I don't really know the details," I reply. "My father never spoke about it."

"What happened to him?" Puck asks me softly.

I pause for a beat. I can't remember the last time I explained to someone what happened to my father. But the memory is replaying itself clearly in my mind, and the explanation is on the tip of my tongue, and Puck is blinking at me with those eyes, so I say, "He died in the races."

"And you still race in them?" she asks.

I nod. "He was riding Corr."

Her lips form a perfect O shape. She doesn't say anything and I don't either. My heart is pounding. I've opened myself up to Puck Connolly entirely. She knows more about me now than anyone. But I like that.

"You're very brave, Sean," she says softly.

"So are you," I reply.

She leans in to kiss me, a quick peck on my lips. She doesn't even close her eyes, just lowers them a little to look at my mouth. But when I lean in to kiss her back, her eyelids flutter shut and she presses her mouth to mine firmly.

We draw away from each other when we hear Dove whinny with distress. Puck sits up and I glance over to our horses. Dove is trotting toward us quickly as Corr pursues her. I see mischief in his eyes and anxiety in hers. He was probably just playing a little too rough.

Puck rises to her feet and reaches to soothe her horse while I approach Corr. I chuckle to myself when he ignores me and tries to dart around me to Dove. It's remarkable how smitten he has become with the small horse in a matter of days. The unfortunate thing is I'm not so sure Dove's feelings are entirely mutual.

"We should probably get going," Puck says, twisting Dove's reins around her fingers. "I promised Finn I'd help him with the teapots."

"Will you be at the stables later?" I ask.

Puck nods. A small smile graces her lips. "I'll see you there?"

"Yes."

We say goodbye, then Puck leads Dove away. They disappear into the mist once more, back the way they came. Corr's body is tense, as if he can't stand to watch Dove leave.

"We'll see them again," I say to him. This doesn't keep him from being distracted and moody the entire way back to the stables. I feel the corners of my lips twitch into a smile as I think to myself.

Corr's feelings for Dove seem to reflect my own for Puck.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh. Sorry I sorta disappeared for a bit. School is taking over my life. I'm also in a production of Grease and I have rehearsals every day after school. ALL. MONTH. LONG. So there isn't as much writing time as I would like. But I managed to crank out this chapter for you. Guys, I'm going to Quebec City next week! We leave on Tuesday! I'm so excited! I've never been to another country before! Gahhh! Anyway, enough of my babbling. Here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to Maggie Stiefvater. **

* * *

**Puck**

"Kate, take a seat," Gabe says to me one evening. We've just finished our dinner. Finn pulls out the chair next to him at the kitchen table for me.

I put my dish in the sink and plop down in the chair. I glance at Gabe and then Finn skeptically. Last time he called me Kate, he told us his plans of leaving Thisby. Finn gives me his frog face and doesn't speak.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately," Gabe begins, lacing his fingers together. He sits tall in his seat, and he seems so grown-up. He reminds me of our father. "There's been a lot of . . . tension between us since autumn. I know that neither you or Finn agreed with my wish to leave Thisby on my own. I know that if I left you both behind it would break our family even more."

I hope he doesn't launch into a lecture about the importance of maintaining our relationship while he's over on the Mainland. That's the last thing I want to hear from him.

But he doesn't say any of that. What he does say catches me by surprise.

"I want you and Finn to come with me."

For a moment, I lock eyes with him and say nothing. When Finn speaks up, my gaze snaps to him.

"I think it's a good idea," he says. "We'd all be together. And we could keep each other safe."

"Finn!" I exclaim. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't want to come, Puck?" Gabe asks.

"I thought _you _didn't want us to come!" I snap at him. "I thought this was what _you _wanted to do!"

"It is," he says calmly. His ease makes me even more angry. "But Finn and I talked about it and -"

"You discussed it without me?"

"I just wanted to get my thoughts through to Finn without you acting up like this," Gabe says, rubbing his forehead with his palm. "He agrees with me. He thinks we should do it."

"What will we do with our house? I risked _everything _to save this house!" I shriek. "We're not selling it!"

"We won't. We'll keep it. It will still belong to us," Finn says. He speaks calmly too. I want to smack both of my brothers upside the head for being so calm when I'm so upset.

"I don't understand," I say to Gabe. "Why the sudden change in heart?"

"It was wrong of me to assume that you would be fine without me," he says. "Not that I don't believe you can take care of yourselves. But we're family. And we've already lost Mom and Dad. We can't lose each other, too."

Finn nods his head in agreement. I understand what my brothers mean, and I know that they want me to agree with them. And part of me does. We should have known this all along. We need each other. But another part of me doesn't want to leave Thisby.

"What about Dove?" I ask.

"What about her?"

"If I do leave this island, Dove comes with me." I cross my arms over my chest.

"We could probably make arrangements to have her sailed to the Mainland," Finn says. "People sail their animals to the Mainland all the time."

"Does that help?" Gabe asks.

I shrug. "I'll need to think about it for a while. We can't just pack up our lives and move away. I just got a job!"

"There are better jobs across the sea," Gabe says. "You could even go to school if you wanted, Puck."

I don't want to give them any hope that I'll say yes or any discouragement that I'll say no. I keep my expression as blank as possible as I rise to my feet and march to my bedroom. I close my door and slump to the floor. My mind is buzzing. Why couldn't Gabe have had his epiphany _before _the Scorpio Races?

I feel like a fool for putting my life and Dove's life on the line just to have my idiot brother change his mind a month later. Does he even care at all about what I did to save our family?

I sniffle and blink rapidly to push down the tears that want to free themselves. I understand what my brothers want. A chance to start over. A new place to live. A new life. But what if there's a new life waiting for me here in Thisby? What if my new life is with Sean?

My heart skips a beat. I couldn't leave him. I'd miss him unbearably. But I suddenly wonder if he loves me as much as I love him. We've never said I love you to each other before. Does Sean love me?

He doesn't express his emotions easily. He's quiet and intense around others. But with me he's open and a little shy. I'm a little shy around him, too.

Maybe I should say that I love him. Then that would encourage him to say it back. Then I'd know for sure that he loves me, and that my place is with him in Thisby, and that there is a life for us here.

But what if Sean doesn't love me? What if I'm just a friend who gives him random kisses that he tolerates? I must be more than a friend to him. Aren't I? He said I was his weakness. That doesn't exactly mean that he loves me. But it certainly means that he cares about me.

I sigh and rise to my feet, then climb into bed. I resolve to tell him the next time I see him that I love him. Then he'll say it back and that will be that. I'll stay in Thisby.

_But what if Sean doesn't say it back? _A little voice in the back of my mind asks me. I quickly shut it up. He will, I say to myself. He loves me.

I feel like a fool for the second time that evening for being so obsessive over Sean. But I smile to myself anyway. I've never been in love before. I suddenly wonder if this is how my parents felt about each other before they started their lives together.

**Reviews are appreciated! More to come soon, but probably not until next weekend since I'll be out of the country. Gahhhh! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ermahgerd. Sorry I disappeared for a while. Throughout the entire month of March my life was abducted by school and Grease. But the performances went great and Quebec was amazing and life is good but a little stressful. But I need something to keep me on my toes ;) Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. It really means a lot to me that you like it!  
**

* * *

**Sean**

Usually Puck comes to see me during the day at my father's house. That's where I spend my time when I'm not with Corr or working with other horses. I plan to make this house my own eventually. It's in major need of repair, though. It hasn't been lived in since his passing. I suppose it would be appropriate to say that I forgot about it. When I started living at the stables, I threw myself into my work with the horses and preparing for the Scorpio Races. My childhood home was the last thing on my mind until recently.

When I rediscovered it, I realized what bad shape it was in. The grasses were overgrown and filled with weeds. Some of the shillings on the roof had come loose. The windows were dirty and covered with cobwebs. It doesn't look that bad anymore, however. I've done some work on it, with Puck's help now and then. I can't live in it yet, but it's coming along.

I'm in the middle of repainting the west side of the exterior. I've propped a ladder up against the side. I've decided to paint from the top down. The color I've chosen is an eggshell white. It makes the house look flawless. I wonder if my father would have liked the color. He never painted it when he built it. But Thisby's harsh weather has done damage to the paneling, so the coat of paint makes it look new. I wipe my brush across the wood with a generous amount of paint. A few drops fall from the brush down below me. I don't give them a second thought until a surprised noise comes from the bottom of the ladder. I look down to see Puck scowling, a splash of white paint on her nose. I laugh.

"Nice aim, huh?"

"Perfect," she grunts, wiping the bridge of her nose with her thumb. She looks up at me. "Gone?"

"Nope." I grin. "Still there."

Puck groans and continues to wipe her nose fiercely with her fingers. "How about now?" she asks.

"Gone," I say as I climb down the ladder.

"Need any help?" she asks when I reach the bottom.

"Sure. I think I have another brush somewhere inside. Come on." I gesture for her to follow me.

The interior of my father's house is a classic Thisby design. A simple kitchen with a window overlooking the sea. A living area with one couch and a few spare chairs. A fireplace for when the nights are cold. One bathroom, a few bedrooms, and scattered closets among the upstairs and downstairs. The furniture has become moldy, though. There are cobwebs in every corner. I'm a bit reluctant to look in the closets because of what I could find.

"Here," I say, handing Puck a paintbrush.

She's preoccupied. "Do you remember living here?" she asks.

"Vaguely," I reply. I don't offer any more information and she doesn't press me, although I feel like she's disappointed in my lack of a story. She gives me this look, like she wants me to continue but doesn't want to push me.

"It must have been a cozy house when it was clean," she says as her eyes scan the kitchen. I can't help but smirk from the way she said it. Puck always says things with such honesty. She doesn't worry whether her comments will offend someone or not until after she's said them. It's not particularly charming but with her it works.

"I'm sure it was," I agree. "Hopefully I'll be able to make it just as nice. If not better."

"And then what?" Puck asks.

"Then I live in it."

"But after that?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

She sighs deeply and plays with her hair. It's not in a ponytail today. I like it. "What do you think about the Mainland? I mean . . . would you go there?"

"Maybe."

"What would you do?"

"I don't know." And I truthfully don't. There are so many things to do on the Mainland, I wouldn't know where to start.

"Would you want to go to school?" Puck asks.

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Possibly."

"What would you want to study?"

"I don't know."

"Would you be a jockey?"

"No."

"Well, what would you do, then?" Puck's eyes are big and alight, though I don't know why she's getting worked up. "What if you didn't have a choice? What if you _had_ to go to the Mainland and you _had_ to do choose what to do with your life? You couldn't go without a plan! You'd be lost in a strange world that you don't know and doesn't know you!"

"Why are you asking me this?" My tone comes out sharper than I had intended. I realize it in the way that Puck's cheeks turn pink and she turns away, clutching her paint brush.

"Never mind," she mumbles. She races out of the door before I have the chance to call her back.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's short. I just wanted to put something out there for you guys because you've all been so patient with me. More to come soon, I promise! Please review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Well. That certainly proved that I am a big wuss. I was going to ask Sean what he though of the whole Mainland ordeal, but it came out wrong and then he got irritated. I'm still embarrassed by the whole thing. I can't possibly go back inside and explain myself, so I hurry to the side of the house that needs painting and dunk my brush into the paint bucket. I keep glancing around the corner, hoping and at the same time dreading that Sean might come around the corner.

He doesn't.

Sometimes I truly don't understand him. How he can go from kissing me and telling me about his family to ignoring me entirely.

I paint for a little bit and think about Sean and the Mainland. He lost his mother to that place. How could I expect him to think fondly of it? What would he think of my if I told him that I could possibly move there?

As if I somehow summoned his presence, Sean comes out of the house. He doesn't meet my eyes as he dips his paint brush into the bucket and wipes it on the wood. I wait for him to say something. Anything. But he doesn't. He's probably angry that I brought up the Mainland in the first place.

Sean props the ladder against the house and begins to climb. We work diligently, never speaking a word or glancing at each other. When the painting is almost done, Sean crouches by the bucket and lazily dips his brush in.

"I'm not angry, Puck."

I blink. "Oh."

"I know that you thought I was." He glances up at me. "I'm not."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I thought _you _were the one who was angry."

"Well." I kneel beside him. "I'm not."

Sean smiles. "Good. So we can go back to talking to each other?"

"I'd like that."

He wipes the excess paint on his brush on the side of the can. "Let's just forget about the Mainland, okay?"

I bite my lip. If that isn't a sign, then I don't know what is. "Sean . . ."

"What?" He glances up at me, his eyebrows creasing with suspicion. "What's the matter?"

I'm taken aback. "Why do you assume that something is wrong?"

"Because you always use that tone when something is wrong."

"Well," I begin, intrigued by the fact that he has memorized my vocal patterns, "You remember how Gabe wanted to go to the Mainland, right?"

"Of course,"

"Well . . . the other night . . . he and Finn told me -"

I'm cut off by the sound of whinnying in the distance. Sean looks past me and I whirl around. I'm praying that it's a harmless little Thisby pony, but I know what sort of creature makes that sound. A sound shrill and high, like the wind in a bad storm.

"Puck." I feel Sean's fingers wrap tightly around my wrist. "Let's go inside." His voice is soft but his grip his firm, demanding. He keeps his eyes focused past me as he guides me into his father's house.

As soon as both of my feet are inside, he shuts the door and locks it. Then he stands by the window and watches, his fingers still looped around my wrist. I join him. As I do, I gently pry his grip loose and clasp his palm with mine. He squeezes my hand as we gaze out the window.

A _capaill uisce _wanders at the edge of the clearing, it's long ears cocked and listening. My hands shake. I recall that dreadful night that Finn and I came up-close and personal with a water horse. The first time I had ever been near a water horse.

"Don't they go back to the sea by now?" I ask Sean.

"There are always a few that linger. They're looking for food," he says gravely.

We watch the horse until it trots out of our sight, towards the shore. I'm relieved to see it go, yet suddenly I don't feel so safe walking home.

"I'll bring you home," Sean says, as if reading my mind. I smile gratefully at him. We continue to hold hands the entire way back to my house. On the porch, Sean kisses my cheek.

"See you tomorrow?" he asks.

"Yes," I reply.

"Thanks for helping me today."

"You're welcome."

He turns away, and begins to walk, but then turns around.

"You never finished what you were going to say back there," he says.

"Oh," I twirl a lock of hair around my finger. "I . . . I don't remember what I wanted to say."

Sean nods. "Okay. See you later, Puck." And he's gone.

I march into the house and slouch into a chair at the kitchen table. Finn sits across with me, digging a chisel into a piece of wood.

"Do you really want to move?" I ask him.

He doesn't look up from his woodwork. "I want to stay with my family. If that means leaving Thisby, then yes."

I sigh and don't reply. He doesn't ask for my opinion, either. Finn only thinks that way because he has nothing here besides me and Gabe. I, on the other hand, have someone who may not be so willing to see me go.

* * *

**I'm sorry that I took so long with this chapter. Thanks for all your kind reviews! Writing for these characters is more of a challenge than I thought! I hope I'm doing them justice :) Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sean**

The next day, I'm in town purchasing some extra nails when I hear that there's a snow storm headed Thisby's way. This pisses me off, because my house renovating will be stalled and I'll have to wait out the storm and then clean all the snow out when it's gone. This will set back my schedule to move in in the spring.

Puck pointed out to me that it was a little irrational to work through the entire winter. But it's my goal to be living in my own house by the end of the season. I'll also have some stables set up for Corr and Dove, too. I realize that it's not exactly the most efficient season to be working in, but I won't stop until I'm living in my house.

The other townspeople seem to agree with her, though. They give me quizzical looks when I ring up my items like brushes and paint and wood and saws, even though it's the middle of December. Nobody ever questions me directly, but I can see it in the way they look at each other after I turn around. They do it in a mocking fashion but it doesn't phase me.

With my new boxes of nails, I trudge out of the center of town and back to my little nook of Thisby. The weather is particularly chilly today. I bury my nose into my scarf and shove my hands into my pockets, along with the small boxes.

As I'm coming up the hill, I see Puck with Dove in the clearing in front of my house. Puck sits on the picket fence that I've built and watches Dove graze on the long grasses. She's bundled up too. Her head is covered with a hat, and from beneath it, long copper locks flow down past her shoulders. She's been wearing her hair down more often.

Puck looks at me and smiles. I show her the boxes of nails and thrust one into her gloved hand.

"Bought some extra," I say. "I was running out."

"You've almost finished the entire exterior," she says, her eyes looking past me to the house. I follow her gaze and nod with pride. "It looks good," Puck says.

"Well, I did have help," I reply.

She smiles again. "I hope you don't mind that I brought Dove."

"Not at all." I glance back at her pony. "How is she?"

"Fine. A little restless with the colder weather."

"Corr's been the same," I say. "He's really missed her."

Puck's eyebrows rise in amusement. "Really?"

"Yes. He's moody all the time."

She chuckles. "A moody _capaill uisce. _Sounds dangerous."

"Nonsense. Corr would never hurt Dove," I insist.

Puck nods. "I know. I trust him."

This makes my heart swell and my insides feel light. I reach out and touch her cheek, soft and chilled from the cold. Puck locks her eyes with mine.

"Do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow night?" she asks softly.

I nod my head. "Shall I bring more bread?"

"That'd be nice," Puck says.

"Okay." I smile, letting my fingers trace patterns on her cheek. She leans toward me shyly, and I meet her halfway. Our lips press together in a gentle kiss, one that doesn't last long but makes me feel like the sun is shining from within my stomach.

"Come over at six," she says when we part. "There's something important I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You'll find out when you come over." Puck smiles coyly and hops down from her perch on the fence. I hear Corr whiny in the distance, and I know it means that he knows Dove is here. He'll be so stubborn when they leave. I can relate. I want Puck to stay for as long as possible. I want us to be together all the time. When I finish my house, maybe we will be.

* * *

**Okay, major apologies! This chapter is way overdue, and I know it's short. I just wanted to crank something out for you, because you've all been so patient. My creative muse has gone bye-bye at the moment, but I refuse to let this story go to waste. I will finish it and I will make it quality work. Sorry again, and thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, confession time: This story has become a major struggle to write. I've lost almost all inspiration for it. But I refuse to let it go to waste. That is why I'm willing to keep writing it, but it might take a while for new chapters to be published. I worked pretty hard to get through this one, so I hope you like it!**

**Also - I haven't read the book in forever. If there is any OOCness, sorry. I try my best.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Maggie**

* * *

**Puck**

I stir the pot of soup while Finn tends the fire. He's less than pleased that Sean is coming over for dinner.

"Why does it bother you so much?" I asked him last night after I brought out an extra chair from storage and placed it at the table.

He scowled at me and viciously hacked at his wood carving. "We need to focus on moving."

"Nothing is set in stone yet, Finn."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped at me. "You're not coming?"

I sighed and didn't say anything after that. He didn't either. I wish Finn liked Sean. I know that Gabe feels at least indifference - which at least is better than dislike.

"Did you bring in more wood?" I ask Finn. "It's supposed to snow tonight - we don't want the wood to get wet outside."

"Yeah, yeah," Finn grumbles, rising to his feet and pulling on his boots. As he gets ready to brace the cold, Gabe wanders into the kitchen.

"We don't have any suitcases," he mumbles. "We'll need to buy some soon."

"Of course we don't have any," I say as I add more vegetables to the soup. "We've never been anywhere before."

"Tomorrow we'll go into town and buy all of our supplies," Gabe says. He grabs a pen and a scrap piece of paper and sits down at the table. "I'll make a list of things we need."

"Packing peanuts," says Finn as he ties his scarf around his neck.

"Duct tape," Gabe adds.

"A black marker to label the boxes."

"And some bubble wrap."

I roll my eyes as my brothers continue to babble about our packing list. I still haven't given them my decided thoughts on the whole ordeal, nor have I told Sean about their plan. These facts have been burdens on my shoulders, but once I tell Sean that I love him, everything will work itself out. Hopefully.

"Help me set the table," I say to Gabe. He rolls his eyes at me but slides out of his chair and gathers the dishes. Finn leaves the house briefly and returns moments later with an armful of wood.

Finally, there's a knock on the door. I whip off my apron and smooth my hair down. I hear my brothers chuckles as I do, but I ignore them as I go to the door and open it.

It's dark outside, except for our porch light. It gleams off of Sean's hair. He stands there all bundled up in his coat and hat, and tucked under his arm is a loaf of bread. He smiles at me.

"Hello, Puck," he says.

"Hello, Sean," I reply. "I'm glad you're here." I pull him into the warm house and take the bread from his hands. "Thanks for bringing this."

"You're welcome," he says as he shrugs off his coat. I see him eye my brothers warily. "Evening."

"Evening, Sean Kendrick," Gabe says civilly. Finn says nothing. He just pokes at the fireplace.

Sean's eyes meet mine. "Would you like any help?" he asks.

"That's alright. Dinner is ready anyway. I just need to cut this up." I place the bread on the cutting board. Sean gently takes the knife from my hands, his fingers caressing mine in the process.

"You sit down. I'll do this," he insists, flashing me a soft smile. My cheeks heat up, but I do as he says and sit beside.

"So, Sean," Gabe says, pouring water from a pitcher into each of the glasses. "What have you been doing since the Scorpio Races?"

"Remodeling my house," Sean replies.

"How's it going?"

"Fine. Should be done by the spring."

I watch Sean's profile as he slices the bread. I focus on the flex of his arm as he holds the knife. Veins bulge from his strong hands and wrists and I want desperately to reach over and touch them. I'm certain that Finn notices me staring at him, but I don't pay him no mind.

Once the loaf has been cut, Sean takes a seat beside me and we pass around the soup and bread. I'm vaguely aware of Gabe making small talk with Sean, but I'm not following the conversation because I'm so aware of Sean's presence beside me. I watch the way his long fingers wrap around the spoon. I watch him raise the utensil to his lips and blow on the steaming soup before sliding it in his mouth. I'm so hypnotized I haven't even begun to eat my own meal.

Finn shoves food in his mouth so as to avoid conversation. I take small sips of soup and nibble on bread while my older brother chats away. My ears begin to tune back in to the conversation just as Gabe brings up the topic that I hoped would remain taboo.

"Yes, we'll have lots to pack," he says. "Though we have plenty of time to. The ferries don't start sailing again until March, so at that point, we'll be ready to move."

"Move?" Sean repeats.

"Yes, to the Mainland."

I feel a warm rush of distress flood my body. I glance over at Sean. He puts down his spoon and turns to look at me. "Is that true?" he asks me, his dark eyebrows creased.

My thoughts are scrambled. My voice catches in my throat. "No! I mean . . . well yeah but . . . we're not - "

"I thought only _Gabe_ was leaving," Sean says to me. His dark eyes narrow and his entire face becomes hard. I wish he wouldn't look at me like that.

"Well, originally," Gabe pipes in, oblivious to the tension between Sean and myself, "it _was _going to be just me. But then we thought about it and decided that it would be best for all of us to go to the Mainland so we could stay together."

I lower my eyes from Sean's, unable to look at him any longer. I can still feel his intense gaze on me.

"Have you ever been to the Mainland, Sean?" Finn asks. It's the first time he's spoken all evening.

"No," Sean says in a low voice. "I haven't."

My brothers seem ignorant of my embarrassment, which I am thankful for. The last thing I need is for them to call attention to me. I feel so foolish. Sean wasn't supposed to find out about the move this way! Especially not from _Gabe_! I was supposed to tell him after dinner, after I told him I love him. But I'm not so sure if that will happen tonight, because Sean is angry with me.

His anger is like heat - I can feel it radiating from him. No one speaks much for the rest of supper. When Sean finishes his soup, he thanks us civilly (although he doesn't quite direct it to me) and gets up to put on his coat.

"Looks like the snow is falling," Gabe observes as he glances out the window. I do the same. The porch light illuminates the flurry of snow. The ground is already covered in a decent inch or two. "You probably shouldn't be travelling out there."

"I'll be fine," Sean says shortly, zipping up his coat.

"You're welcome to stay the night," Finn says.

"I'll be fine." Sean opens the door. Immediately, a gush of cold air and snowflakes fills the house.

"Are you crazy?" I protest. "It's a blizzard out there! You don't even have a flashlight, you'll never make it home!"

Sean's eyes bore into mine. "I'll be fine," he repeats. I see anger in his eyes, along with something else. Something vulnerable. I reach for his hand to pull him back to me, but the door has already been shut. Sean is gone.

"Fool," Gabe mutters under his breath as he clears the dishes. I tense at the word.

Sean Kendrick is not a fool. He may be reserved and intense and intimidating but I know him for who he is. He's brave and loyal and insecure - definitely not a fool.

But I suppose in those ways, we're alike - we're both afraid to make changes, we're both afraid of letting new people in. We're afraid of saying I love you. We're both fools in that respect.

Recently, I've discovered, I've been feeling foolish more than ever. Since November. Perhaps being a fool has become part of my personality. Perhaps I am one.

I grab my jacket, slip into my boots, and wrap a scarf around my neck. I move quickly to avoid questions, but my brothers catch me.

"Puck, what are you doing?" Finn asks as I zip my jacket up and slide my hands into mittens.

"Puck?"

I grab a flashlight and open the door.

_"Puck!" _

I do what any fool in love would do and disappear into the storm.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Leave a review pretty please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sean **

The wind is bitter. It stings my eyes and bites the exposed skin on my face. The snow, already piled thick on the ground, slows my pace. But I keep moving.

It isn't until I hear my name being carried through the wind that I pause. I turn around and search the darkness. I see a tiny beam of light flashing and my name is called again.

"Sean!" A female voice cries. "Sean!"

Though I can't make out a silhouette, I recognize the voice as Puck's and move toward her.

"Puck!" I shout. "Puck, is that you?"

She's closer now - I can just barely see the outline of her body. I recognize her face by the light of her flashlight. I run toward her.

"Puck, what are you doing out here?" I demand as she collapses in my arms. We must be further from her house than I assumed. She's exhausted.

"Looking for you," she replies sharply. I feel her body shivering against me. The wind whips us and blinds us with snowflakes.

"Why did you follow me?" I ask, coaxing her to keep moving. My house is somewhere over the hill. Once we're there, we're safe.

"Because I couldn't let you go home alone after what happened at supper!" She cries. She stumbles over herself. I help her up and hold her hand tightly as we trudge through the snow.

"Your brothers are going to kill you," I say. "They'll probably kill me too."

"I don't want to talk about them," she says. "I want to talk about _us._"

Us. The word echoes in my mind. I nod my head. "Okay, we will. As soon as we get to my house."

We walk in silence, the only sound the wind screaming around us. I wish Corr were around - he would guide us home. But he's bundled up in his stable, probably sleeping. Probably dreaming of Dove, who is most likely also in her stable. I grit my teeth and keep moving.

Eventually, I see the little light that I installed over the door of my house in the distance.

"Almost there, Puck," I say, squeezing her gloved hand. She nods and forces herself to keep up with me as I hustle to the door and throw it open. I tug Puck inside and slam the door shut, then lock it. A few lanterns are already lit in the living room, and I turn on the light switch to the only light bulb that I've installed inside so far.

Puck sinks onto the sofa, out of breath and shivering. I work quickly to build a fire, then gather a few spare blankets that I kept lying around. I help her out of her wet snow clothes, then hand her the blankets. She curls up like a kitten.

I give her a few moments to collect herself while I take off my own snow clothes. They're drenched, so I hang them on a rack in front of the fire, alongside Puck's. I place our shoes and socks before the fire as well. I brew some tea, and hand Puck a mug. She whispers a thank you and sips it gratefully. I sit beside her on the sofa and drink my own. Eventually she speaks.

"You've been working without me," she says.

"Hmm?"

"The living room didn't look like this the last time I saw it." Her eyes dart around the room. It's true that I have done a little work on it. I repainted the walls and fixed up the fire place. I replaced the sofa and added a rug. It still needs improvement - but it's a start.

"Yeah," I admit.

"It's nice," Puck says. She places her tea mug on the floor and shifts closer to me. "Listen . . . about what happened at supper," she begins. I mimic her motion of putting the cup on the floor, then scooting closer. "I just . . . I was going to tell you. When the _capaill usce _appeared. But then I . . . I was too afraid to. And then I thought about telling you lots of times after that. But those didn't work out either. So when I invited you over to supper tonight, I really intended to tell you. But . . . "

"Gabe opened his big mouth," I finish for her with a smile. She blinks at me.

"Are you still mad?"

I reach out and tuck a lock of her copper hair behind her ear. "You should have told me," I say.

"I know." Puck sighs. "And I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen that way."

"I know," I reply. I rub her hair between my fingers, memorizing its soft texture. "Are you really leaving?" I whisper.

"Well . . . that's another part," Puck begins. Her fingers smooth over the veins on my hands. "Before telling you about moving . . . I was going to tell you something else first, that would help me make my decision."

"What?"

She gazes at me, hesitating. Then she speaks in a rush. "I wanted to say I love you first and find out if you love me too, so that way I'd know that there _is _a reason for me to stay in Thisby." Her cheeks are pink, and her eyes are sparkly. Her eyes are hopeful. "I'll stay if it means being with you," she says. I press my forehead to hers.

"Are you saying you love me?" I ask.

She nods.

"I love you, too, Puck," I whisper. "I want you stay in Thisby. With me."

She closes her eyes and smiles. "I will," she whispers.

I close the space between us by pressing my lips to hers. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me vehemently. It's unlike any kiss we've ever shared before. Puck lies down on her back and I cover her with my body. I kiss her until I can't breath and then I press my face into her neck and hold her tightly. She drapes the blanket around us and runs her fingers through my hair.

She's so little compared to me, but we fit together just perfectly. Her body is soft and warm. She runs her fingers over my chest and back as I nibble her neck. I've never felt so complete with a person before. It used to be just me and Corr. Now it's me and Puck.

Eventually we both drift off to sleep in each other's arms. When morning comes, the sunlight shines through the window and lands on my face. I squint and open my eyes, burying my fingers into Puck's hair and kissing her cheek lightly. Her eyelids flutter. She blinks at me.

"Good morning," I say.

"Good morning," she replies, her voice laced with sleep. I feel her stretch her body beneath me, her arms up over her head to expand her muscles.

"Do you want breakfast? I don't have any food in here, but we can go into town," I suggest.

Puck sighs. "I should probably get home."

"Oh yeah." I forgot about her brothers. "Well, I'll walk you home. That way you won't have to face their wrath alone."

She smiles and nods. We help each other into our snow gear, then face the cold outdoors. The air is chilly and the ground is covered in a thick, frosty layer of snow. Our tracks from last night have been erased completely. We hold hands the whole way back to her house, and continue to hold hands even when the door opens and Gabe's stone-hard face greets us.

* * *

**Yay fluff! Pardon my tardiness on posting, I've been busy. Hopefully I won't be as busy for a while, and then I'll be able to finish this story! Thanks for being patient! Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Puck**

Gabe glares at me and Sean, his arms crossed over his chest. I can hear Finn shuffling in the background. Gabe is dressed in pajamas, which irritates me, because even though I didn't deserve it, they obviously didn't spend much time worrying over me.

"Morning," Gabe says gravely.

"Morning," I reply, trying to keep the tension out of my voice. If there is going to be an argument, I want it to happen when Sean isn't around to hear it. Gabe has not moved from the doorway, and the air outside is thick and cold. "Are you going to let us in?" I ask.

Gabe's eyes narrow and dart to Sean, a look that says Sean is not welcome inside this morning. I can't fully understand what Gabe has to be upset about with Sean.

Sean seems to sense my brother's black mood. He says, "That's alright, Puck. I'll see you later?"

I'm about to protest. It's freezing outside and we haven't eaten breakfast and it would be impractical for him to walk all the way to town when our house is warm and stocked with food. But I think, under the circumstances, that it would be better for my brothers and I to be alone. So I nod my head. "Yes."

He squeezes my hand, nods at Gabe, and walks away. When he's out of our view, I push past my brother and march to the kitchen. Finn sits at the table, a cup of tea in his hand. He doesn't look up at me when I sit down.

"Don't you dare lecture me, Gabriel Connolly," I say sharply when my older brother stands across the table and glares at me. "I don't want to hear anything from you."

"Well, who's going to tell you just how _mad _you are, Kate Connolly?" He fires back. "Do you know how idiotic it was to go out into that storm? You could have frozen! How would we have found you if you were buried beneath the snow?"

"It didn't snow _that_ much," I mutter. I glance at Finn. He looks pained.

"That isn't the point, Puck," Gabe says. He sits down at the table with us, his expression softening only a little. "I thought we were trying to keep the family together. What would Finn and I have done if something had happened to you?"

I feel my anger boiling again. "You're certainly one to talk about keeping the family together! Do you not recall a few weeks ago when you didn't even come home to eat dinner with us? When you didn't even tell us that we were going to be evicted and I had to learn it from _Benjamin Malvern_? God, Gabe, how can you even look me in the eye and accuse me of jeopardizing our future?"

Gabe's jaw twitches. He's angry, too, but I never want him to forget his behavior. How he nearly abandoned me and Finn when we needed him most.

"And another thing," Gabe says gravely. "What was that little scene at dinner last night?"

I hesitate. Finn is looking at me now. "Sean didn't know we were moving," I say.

"But Puck," Finn says softly, "you denied it when he asked you."

Both of my brothers stare at me, waiting for an explanation. My heart hurts. I don't want to talk anymore. But I can't avoid this conversation anymore. "I denied it because I don't want to go with you," I say.

"Why not?" Gabe asks. Finn lowers his eyes once more. His mouth is in a tight line.

"Thisby is my home. It always has been and it always will be. You might feel like you belong elsewhere . . . but I belong here. I know I do," I say. "I can't go to the mainland with you, Gabe. I wouldn't be able to bear it, the way you wouldn't be able to bear staying here."

Gabe looks at me intently. Even if Finn doesn't understand, I know my older brother will. When he speaks, his voice is low. "I don't want you to stay just because _Sean Kendrick _wants you to."

My mouth falls open. "It isn't like that! I'm not staying for Sean! I'm staying for me!"

"Puck, do you even know anything about him?" Gabe asks, ignoring my words.

"I know more about him than you do!" I snap, my heart pounding. His implication infuriates me. As if I would ever be the girl who throws her life away because of a boy. Sean said himself that he loves me. But, of course, my brothers would never believe that.

"Where did you go last night?" Gabe asks, keeping his voice low, in case the whole island is listening.

I don't want to tell him. I know what he'll think.

"People are talking, Puck. About you two. Do you think I like hearing that kind of stuff about my baby sister?"

"What are they saying?" I demand.

"Ever since the races, there's been nonstop gossip about you in his bed . . . things like that." Gabe's cheeks turn pink. Finn's do too.

Even though it isn't true, I still feel myself flush. "They're just rumors, Gabe."

"Well, where were you last night?" he asks again.

I'm not about to spill the secrets of my love life to my brothers. But they, of all people, should not be left in the dark on this matter. "His father's house. We . . . we didn't do anything like that . . . I mean . . ." I shut up, because all of us are uncomfortable with this topic. Even though Sean and I have not shared a bed, we did share a couch last night, and the gossip about us is enough to make me want to go to confession.

"There are more important things to discuss," Finn says. His eyes lock on mine. "Are you coming to the mainland or not?"

**Sean **

Thoughts of Puck overwhelm my mind as I walk Corr along the snowy cliffs. Up here, the snow is not as heavy and there isn't as much of it, so it doesn't put anymore strain on his lame leg. Corr has never really liked snow, but he's restless more than ever, so he puts up with it.

I wonder what Puck and her brothers are talking about. My name might possibly be thrown around, by her brothers in particular. I feel a bit guilty that I didn't bring her directly home last night. But how could I? Certainly they would understand, considering they didn't go after her. I wonder if they're trying to convince her to go with them to the mainland. I wonder if she will be swayed. It makes my heart twist, to think that she would leave. What makes it worse is that I can't even feel reassured. Puck is a wild card. She'll do whatever she wants and no one will tell her otherwise. She's proven that to the whole island.

If she did leave, I wouldn't stop her. I know her soul, and Puck Connolly is not meant to be held back from what she wants. But I like to think that she won't leave. Because she loves Thisby. She loves Dove. She loves me.

This thought makes me smile. I'm still anxious to see her, though. I don't think her brothers are fond of me at the moment.

Corr rubs his nose against the ground, trying to clean the dusting of snow off the grass. I think about him and Dove, and what George Holly said to me the morning of the races. _"You'll have a nest of horses outside of your window and Puck Connolly in your bed and I'll buy from you instead of Malvern. That's your future for you." _I hadn't given it much thought that day, with my mind too preoccupied, but now as I ponder it, I wonder if it has become more likely. I rub Corr's ear and pat his shoulder. He presses his face against my chest.

If I could glimpse into the future, I would very much like to see George Holly's prediction.

* * *

**One more chapter left! Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Puck**

It is the first day of March, so today, my brothers depart for the mainland.

It's a chilly morning. Even though spring is arriving, a cold wind blows from the ocean. I stand with my brothers on the dock as their bags are loaded onto the ferry. It's quite crowded - mostly tourists returning home late, and a few familiar faces departing Thisby too. We huddle together and try to avoid the traffic of the crew members hustling back and forth from the boat.

I take Finn's hand and squeeze it. "Don't be nervous," I say.

He scowls at me. "I'm not!" He insists.

I smile with good nature. I know that Finn is nervous because he's never been on a real boat before. He also doesn't release my hand.

"Everything all set at the house?" Gabe asks me.

I nod. Gabe made me stash some extra money in the biscuit tin for emergencies. I don't think I'll need it - with my job at Malvern's yard, I'm financially secure. But Gabe would not be satisfied until he knew there was at least two hundred set aside.

"Right then." He looks at Finn. "They're boarding. Shall we go?"

My heart twists. It's time to say goodbye. Even though this is the right thing for us, it is still impossibly difficult for me to register that I won't see my brothers until November. That's when they're coming for a visit. They'll stay until after Christmas, when spring comes around, and then depart for the mainland once more. I hope it becomes annual.

Finn looks at me and forces a grin. "Well, Kate," he says formally. "See you soon." I know he's hiding his true feelings - I know this is hard for him too. But Finns are very reserved, non sentimental creatures, so I have to take the initiative to hug him. When I do, he throws his arms around me. He's going to find work in a bakery or an auto shop - both places would suit him well. He is a bit more reluctant to leave, but going to the mainland will be good for him. I want to hold him forever, but I know that I can't, so I press a quick kiss to his head and wish him good luck. Then Gabe holds out his arms for a hug as well.

"Be good," he says, and in that moment he is the spitting image of our father. I squeeze my older brother tightly, noticing that the slightly fishy smell to him is almost gone. I try not to think about how long it will be before I can hug my brothers again - if I do I will cry, and I can't cry here.

"I'll miss you," I say quietly.

"We'll miss you too. We'll be back," he promises. "And you and Sean Kendrick be careful."

"_Gabe,_" I hiss, my cheeks heating.

He grins at me. "I don't want any surprises."

"Stop it." I smack his arm. Finn raises an eyebrow at me. I ignore it.

"Write to me," I tell him.

"I will, I promise," he replies. "And you do the same. We want to hear about every day."

"I'm certain that your letters will be much more interesting," I say with a smile. "But I'll update you on every cinnamon twist that comes out of the bakery."

I kiss them both goodbye, and stand and wave to my brothers until the ferry is out of sight. I am not the only one who remained to see the boat go. Several other loved ones and family members linger on the docks too. I feel a lump begin to rise in my throat as I think about going home to an empty house. My brothers' rooms are untouched - so they'll have a place to sleep when they visit. But suddenly, the last place that I want to be is in my house, alone. I bite my lip and dart away from the dock, kicking up the sand with my boots as I run to the person who is home for me now.

**Sean**

I didn't go with Puck to see her brothers off. Even though we're courting now, and it seemed like the thing a gentleman would do, I didn't want to intrude on their goodbye. Instead, I watch from the cliffs. I can't see the Connollys, but I know they're down there. Then the boat is slowly sailing away, and then it is gone.

I know Puck loves her brothers enough to put her life on the line to keep them together. I know that she wants what is best for them, and she believes that it is best for them to be on the mainland. Even if that means without her.

She truly is the bravest person I know.

The ferry is gone. It is only a speck on the horizon now. Puck has probably gone home. She probably wants to be alone tonight. I understand. If she wants space, I'll give it to her. I don't want to ever be the burden that keeps her here. Even though I know that I am not, even though I know she loves me, I don't want to give her a reason to leave.

I don't expect Puck to find me, but she does. She comes barreling up the side of the hill, tears on her face. I rise to my feet and embrace her when she slams into my chest, crying and panting. I sit her down in my lap, where she curls up, and we sit and watch the sea for a while. I wait until her sobs reduce to sniffles, and then to nothing at all, until I speak.

"Have I told you how brave you are?"

"Yes," she says. Her cheek rests against my shoulder, her legs draped over mine. "But I don't feel very brave right now."

"You should," I tell her. Her watery eyes lock on mine. I reach up to touch her face, and wipe a tear from under her eye with my thumb. She closes her eyes at my touch.

"It feels different now," she says softly. "I mean . . . I know it isn't really goodbye . . . they're coming back in November. But they were my home for so long. And now . . . " she trails off and her eyes open. She looks at me for a long time. I hold her gaze even though I am unsure about what to say.

"They'll always be home for you," I murmur finally. But Puck shakes her head. Now a small smile dances across her lips, tugging at the corners. It's infectious.

"No," she says. "We would have grown apart anyway. That's what happens in families - you spend your childhood together and when you grow up, you leave them behind. I suppose it's inevitable that Gabe and Finn left. We couldn't stay together forever. But with you -" she hesitates and bites her lip.

"With me?" I repeat, coaxing her to continue. We're finally starting to learn how to express ourselves with words. I want to hear what she has to say.

Puck looks at my hands and runs her fingers over the veins that bulge from years and years of labor with horses. "I'm home when I'm with you," she says. "We found each other, and since we have, I can't imagine . . . I can't imagine a life without you in it, Sean." She nestles into my chest, smiling.

I want to tell her that I feel the same way, but I've never been good with words and it wouldn't be as passionately-put as hers. So I show her - I show her that I love her and that she is my home, too. The first kisses are slow and gentle. She tastes of salt and cinnamon and something entirely Puck. The wind blows her loose hair into my face, and we laugh as I gather it in my fingers and tuck it over her shoulder. Then our kisses are tender and wild, mouths open and crashing together like the waves.

Time gets away from us. It is well after noon when we stand up, collect ourselves, and walk hand in hand down the cliffs. We decide to go into town for something to eat, and when we do, I feel every person's gaze on us. Puck rolls her eyes and smirks. She told me of what Gabe told her. That we are the talk of the town and, apparently, our relationship is anything but private.

After we eat, I bring Puck back to my house. The sun is sinking as we walk up the path. My house is completely refurnished and looks brand new. I'm quite pleased with it actually. My goal now is to patch up the landscaping, and maybe build a few more stables. Currently, Corr lives in a lean-to, one modeled after Dove's. Hopefully by autumn, he'll be living in his own stable, perhaps beside his mare. I've taken horse breeding into serious consideration, although no one knows this but Puck. I'm not really looking for any competition with Malvern at the moment, especially since he employs both me and Puck. Perhaps when his business is a little slower, and I have a bit more money.

Corr keens to me when he sees me coming home. He's with Dove, of course, who stands beside him and nibbles his neck affectionately. It pleases me to see them together. I grin at Puck. She smiles back.

"Perhaps we should give them some privacy," she says.

"Perhaps we should," I agree. She follows me inside, and I lock the door.

We kiss on the way up the stairs, struggling to move and hold on to each other at the same time. We kiss in my bedroom, and we kiss well through the night. I wake when dawn is breaking, the first rays of sunlight brightening the sky and turning it pink. My body feels refreshed and it tingles from where Puck touched it. My heart is satisfied - I think that if there is such a thing as happiness, I have finally found it. I gently rouse Puck and take her in my arms. She doesn't protest, but her eyes are still closed. Still sleepy, I help her put on a coat and her shoes, then guide her outside. I want to share this moment with her, the start of our life together, the first sunrise together. I sit in the grass, damp with dew, and lean against the picket fence. I cradle Puck in my lap and stroke her hair. We sit in peaceful silence as the sun comes up.

In his lean-to, Corr is cuddled with Dove, his neck draped over hers. I squeeze Puck's hand. She nestles into me.

This is home. This is where I want to stay. This is why I stay in Thisby. The sky, the sand, the sea, Corr, and Puck.

**Fin**

* * *

**Well, thank you all for sticking with me until the end. It was a pleasure to write, even if I struggled for a little. Reviews are appreciated. See you in my next story!**


End file.
